La Piedra de la Alianza
by Murazor
Summary: Primera parte de las Crónicas del Laberinto, que cuenta la historia de dos pueblos enfrentados y forzados a unirse en un mundo hostil a pesar de su ancestral enemistad.
1. Capitulo 1

_La Piedra de la Alianza fue mi primer fanfic (excluyendo ciertas historias que nunca han sido publicadas por sus muchos y variados fallos), escrito hace más de diez años ya y nunca terminado. Aunque nunca lo he abandonado completamente, el cuarto capítulo de esta "saga" permanece atascado desde hace mucho y, hablando con honestidad, no es probable que llegue a terminarlo nunca._

_Dicho lo cual, no hay razón para no pegarle un lavado de cara a esta historia y finalmente actualizarla con los dos capítulos adicionales ya escritos que nunca llegué a subir a esta pagina, como para celebrar el décimo aniversario del cuento._

* * *

Mientras la sangre violácea de los caodines teñía la tierra resquebrajada del Laberinto, Haplo encontró la fuerza para curarse y sanar también al perro que había aparecido repentinamente y le había salvado la vida. Su cuerpo exigía a gritos sumirse en un trance curativo, pero Haplo no podía permitírselo.

En la distancia podía ver su objetivo, el umbral de la Ultima Puerta. A simple vista, se trataba de un simple arco de roca de gran altura clavado entre dos montañas de increíble altura, pero Haplo era capaz de sentir la siniestra y malévola magia, más concentrada en este lugar que en ningún otro.

Como todas las cosas del infernal mundo-prisión creado por la magia al que sus habitantes (o más exactamente prisioneros) conocían como el Laberinto, la Ultima Puerta era una cosa artificial, que había sido creada y moldeada por las runas de los sartán, los poderosos brujos que habían destruido el mundo antiguo, para contener y mantener encerrados a los patryn, sus mortales enemigos y únicos seres en toda la creación con poderes comparables a los de los sartán.

La malévola inteligencia mágica que gobernaba el Laberinto había hecho un magnifico trabajo en su labor de contener a los prisioneros y poner trabas en su camino hacia la libertad. Quizás incluso demasiado magnífico. Según las tradiciones patryn, los sartán tenían innumerables defectos, pero no el de la crueldad inútil.

¿Qué sentido tenía entonces la insaciable sed de sangre del Laberinto?

¿Qué podían buscar los sartán con el exterminio de un enemigo vencido y caído?

Algunos patryn sospechaban que la inmunda creación que era el Laberinto se les había escapado de las manos a sus hacedores. Haplo esperaba encontrar la respuesta al viejo enigma del otro lado de la Última Puerta.

Este era de acuerdo con las leyendas el único punto en el que era posible abandonar el Laberinto, el final de la "dura prueba" que los sartán habían prometido antes de abandonar a los patryn a su suerte en el corazón del Laberinto. En las leyendas patryn, aunque poco (o nada) cierto se sabía de lo que había del otro lado, la Ultima Puerta era el equivalente a las Puertas del Paraíso en las viejas religiones de los mensch del mundo antiguo. _Por lo menos_, pensó Haplo con una sonrisa amarga mientras se ponía en pie, _difícilmente iba a poder ser peor que cuanto ya conocía_.

Aunque la magia había cerrado sus heridas, durante el tiempo que había estado desmayado había perdido mucha sangre y al ponerse en marcha tan pronto, sus heridas se reabrieron. Mientras la vida se le escapaba por múltiples heridas en distintos puntos de su cuerpo tatuado, Haplo siguió andando por la llanura reseca que se extendía hasta las montañas. Cuando las fuerzas le fallaron avanzó a gatas. En un momento dado estuvo a punto de derrumbarse, pero el contacto del frío hocico de su salvador canino le movió a seguir avanzando. Le había arrancado al Laberinto una oportunidad derrotando a los caodines, pero sabía de sobra que la prisión en la que había nacido y vivido _nunca_ daba segundas oportunidades.

Sumamente debilitado por la perdida de sangre, consiguió cruzar el arco de la Ultima Puerta y pasar al Otro Lado, aunque estaba tan cerca de la muerte que casi no se dio cuenta. Al borde mismo de la oscuridad final, vislumbró frente a él una figura alta y borrosa. Oyó al perro gruñir con fiereza, aunque el animal debía de estar casi tan mal como el mismo. _Que injusticia_, pensó, _que la Muerte me llegue cuando acabo de dejar el Laberinto_.

La Muerte se le acercó y le cogió con manos firmes por las axilas, levantándolo hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. De pronto, un agradable calor atravesó el cuerpo del patryn, mientras la vida regresaba y su vista se aclaraba. Al cabo de unos instantes, su borrosa visión de la figura que había tomado por la Muerte se aclaró y le permitió ver el rostro de un patryn, el más anciano que Haplo había visto en toda su vida (que con treinta ciclos había vivido mucho para los estándares del Laberinto).

-Se bienvenido, hijo. Soy Xar, el Señor del Nexo. Le has vencido, hijo. Has llegado al Otro Lado y aquí encontrarás la paz y la seguridad –dijo el anciano con voz cargada de amor, de admiración y de un poder mayor que el que Haplo había percibido en toda su vida.

-Le he vencido –murmuró para si Haplo, aún sin entender la enormidad de su hazaña–. He vencido al Laberinto. ¡Le he vencido! –repitió una y otra vez, con creciente alegría–. ¡Le he vencido y estoy vivo!.

-Si, hijo mío. Ahora ven y contempla tu nuevo hogar. Ven conmigo.

Apoyándose en Xar, le siguió hasta unas rocas cercanas. Y allí, desde lo alto, vio el Nexo. Una hermosa tierra cubierta de nubes de aspecto apacible, con un cielo azul. Bosques rebosantes de vida buena y saludable y praderas tan verdes como el mar. Y frente a los dos patryn, algo que Haplo reconoció como una ciudad, aunque solo había oído hablar de ellas en leyendas del pasado semiolvidado. Era la imagen más hermosa que había visto en su vida y supo que allí podría encontrar la paz. Por primera vez en su vida, lloró de alegría.

-Los sartán construyeron esta tierra para nosotros. Un cielo después del infierno para aplacar nuestra ira y reducir a los pocos supervivientes a una decadencia odiosa, hijo mío –dijo Xar a su lado con voz cargada de odio–. Pero no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien si me obedeces y recuerdas esto, hijo. Nunca olvides que los sartán son nuestros enemigos. Nunca olvides.

De pronto, Haplo se encontró solo en lo alto de las rocas, incapaz de moverse y de ver algo diferente a lo que tenía frente a él. Las plantas enfermaron y un viento fuerte se levantó y se llevó sus hojas. En las colinas peladas y los bosques desnudos aparecieron cientos, miles, millones de patryn armados y con los rostros convertidos en mascaras de odio y eterna venganza, dispuestos a convertir el Universo en un campo de batalla lleno de huesos y alimañas carroñeros.

Los patryn desaparecieron y una cascada de sangre inundó el paisaje. Solo la maravillosa y resplandeciente ciudad permanecía inalterada en el centro del caos. Hasta que un ejercito formado por todos los monstruos del Laberinto emergió de la sangre, destruyendo las murallas de la ciudad y trocando su luz en humo negro y maloliente. Mientras ardía, el Nexo se había convertido en un gigantesco osario en el que los cuerpos de todos los patryn de la historia se pudrían sobre una llanura mientras los seres del Laberinto los devoraban.

-Nunca olvides –volvió a sonar la voz cargada de odio a su lado y al girarse vio de nuevo a Xar a su lado–. Te dijo que no olvidases, hijo mío. Pero olvidaste. Te aliaste con un sartán. Me traicionaste. Traicionaste a todo tu pueblo. Me dejaste morir. Nos privaste de la oportunidad de reinar sobre todo y nos condenaste a un eón de sufrimiento encerrándonos en el Laberinto.

Mientras Xar hablaba, su cuerpo se deshacía en polvo y sus ojos tomaron un llameante color rojo que de alguna manera saltó a Haplo en forma de fuego abrasador. Mientras llamas de pura maldad le consumían, no pudo evitar seguir mirando el gesto de absoluto odio del que había sido su padre adoptivo, señor y maestro.

-Nunca olvides –sonó una última vez la voz en sus oídos–. Todo esto es culpa tuya y nada cambiará eso.

Y tras estas palabras de despedida solo hubo oscuridad y silencio.

* * *

Haplo se despertó aterrorizado, con su cuerpo bañado en sudor, el corazón desbocado y el sueño aún fresco en su memoria. Al incorporarse bruscamente, despertó a Marit, su compañera.

-¿Otra pesadilla, cariño? –le preguntó dulcemente al oído, a lo que el respondió moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza -. ¿Otra vez Xar? Tienes que intentar superar todo eso, mi amor. Ya han pasado cuatro ciclos. Xar te perdonó. Yo sentí como, al final, comprendía todo. Todo por lo que estabas luchando. La magnitud de su error. Te puedo asegurar que si sentía algo malo hacia alguien en sus últimos instantes, fue solo hacia si mismo. A ti nunca dejo de quererte como a un hijo.

-Ya lo sé, Marit. Yo mismo vi su cuerpo, ¿recuerdas? Nunca le había visto tan en paz consigo mismo como entonces. Sé que comprendió, sé que lo que hice tenía una buena razón de ser... pero también sé que traicionar a Xar estuvo mal, muy mal.

Marit sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Llevaba oyendo la misma historia desde que Haplo empezó a tener pesadillas, casi tres ciclos atrás. Parecía que los remordimientos no concederían tregua a su marido hasta su muerte. Habían probado todos los remedios del saber popular patryn y de las escuelas de medicina sartán sin el menor resultado. El formar parte de los rescatadores le había traído algo de paz, pero la sensación de estar menguando su "culpa" a través del peligro que corría para rescatar a otros de las traicioneras garras del Laberinto para llevarlos a la relativa seguridad del Nexo pronto fue sustituida por renovados remordimientos. Ni siquiera la alegría que le producía el ver crecer a sus ocho hijos e hijas (naturales y adoptivos) parecía surtir efecto contra el mal que se apoderaba de Haplo en cuanto intentaba conciliar el sueño.

-No te preocupes, cariño. Lo que hiciste tuvo buen resultado y eso es lo que importa. Intentaste hacer siempre lo que te pareció mejor y has hecho posible mucho bien –le susurró con cariño en la oreja. De pronto la voz de Marit se volvió más seria y le dijo–. ¿No crees que estas incumpliendo el primer voto de nuestro matrimonio? 'Tu vida por mi vida,' ¿recuerdas? No todo es rencor. No todo es dolor. No todo es violencia. Ni siquiera en el Laberinto. Tenemos el derecho a intentar ser felices. Hemos luchado mucho por ello y nos lo merecemos.

Le sonrió con picardía y le abrazó con ternura maternal y algo más. Cuando Haplo volvió a conciliar el sueño mucho más tarde, no tuvo más pesadillas. En el aire, sobre ambos, relucía la runa que representaba su matrimonio: dos círculos con sus respectivas runas de corazón en el centro, como parte de un círculo mayor y más importante.

* * *

-¿Qué estuvisteis haciendo anoche, chicos? –les preguntó a la mañana siguiente y con una sonrisa divertida en su cara poco atractiva Alfred, mientras daba de comer a los ocho niños de la pareja–. Creo que esta tropa sabe que no les enviasteis con tío Alfred para que yo les contase unas cuantas historias de las aventuras que pasamos su padre y yo. De lo contrario no me habrían preguntado qué estabais haciendo vosotros. Además, se han dado cuenta de que esta mañana habéis dormido hasta muy tarde.

-¿De verdad te han preguntado eso? –respondió Haplo enarcando las cejas–. Son muy espabilados para su edad.

-Por supuesto que sí, truhán. Marit y tú tenéis mucha suerte... No solo os tenéis el uno al otro, sino que además contáis con ocho preciosos e inteligentes hijos.

-También contamos con un amigo que es el mejor sartán que nunca haya existido.

Alfred movió la cabeza, aunque Haplo no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al darse cuenta de que su amigo se había ruborizado hasta las orejas. Una agradable ironía, pensó Haplo, su nombre significaba solitario en idioma patryn y durante mucho tiempo había sido así, pero había acabado profundamente unido a dos personas: Marit, el gran amor de su vida, y Alfred, un amigo simpático e inteligente que le había hecho ver el mundo de una manera menos cruel y despiadada que Xar.

Mientras Alfred acababa de dar de comer a los pequeños y les llevaba a una habitación contigua para que se echaran la siesta, Haplo empezó a pensar en su relación con el difunto Señor del Nexo y arrugó el ceño. Él había sido durante mucho tiempo la persona a la que había estado más unido, un padre para sustituir a su auténtico progenitor, devorado por las bestias del Laberinto cuando Haplo aún no había abandonado la infancia. En buena medida, Alfred había ocupado el lugar de Xar en el corazón de Haplo (después de todo el sartán, con sus cerca de cien ciclos más que duplicaba la edad de su buen amigo patryn), pero había cosas en las que un racional sartán jamás comprendería a los emocionales e impulsivos patryn.

Por lo poco que sabía, los sartán (quizás debido a que no necesitaban de una absoluta unidad para sobrevivir, a diferencia de los patryn) no tenían lazos familiares tan fuertes como los de sus antiguos enemigos y no sentían sus corazones con tanta fuerza como los patryn. Entonces recordó aquel momento ciclos atrás en el que una pequeña parte de las vivencias de Alfred habían llenado su mente, durante el brutal cruce de la Puerta de la Muerte hacia el Reino de la Tierra, el mundo muerto de lava fundida llamado Abarrach.

Casi todo era un recuerdo confuso... salvo una cosa. El momento en el que Alfred recién despertado de su sueño mágico en el mausoleo sartán de Ariano, el mundo de islas voladoras que era el Reino del Aire, se había encontrado solo. Último de los suyos en aquel mundo durante cincuenta largos y duros ciclos. En cierta forma había sufrido una soledad similar a la de Haplo, si bien la del patryn fue voluntaria y la de Alfred impuesta...

-Perdona que haya tardado tanto en dormirlos, pero los muy pesados han querido volver a oír como estuve a punto de caerme de la garra excavadora de la Tumpa-Chumpa que me llevo hasta la Puerta de la Muerte en Ariano la primera vez –dijo Alfred en ese momento, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación–. No pongas esa cara, hombre, que están perfectamente seguros. Los dragones protegen el Nexo y además Zifnab nos ha asegurado que existe una tregua. Como Baltazar y Vasu van a jurar alianza en nombre de la Onda Total y tanto el Dorado como el Regio tienen que estar como representantes de los Dos Principios...

-No pongo esa cara por ellos. No me importa dejarles solos por una vez en su vida. Con todos los dragones de Pryan a nuestro alrededor, el Nexo es totalmente seguro. Estaba pensando en Xar otra vez. Ya sabes que no suele resultarme agradable. Es como si yo te preguntara a ti de pronto algo sobre Hannah –respondió un malhumorado Haplo.

Alfred reaccionó como si Haplo hubiera chasqueado un látigo a medio centímetro de su cara. Se paró en seco y miró directamente al patryn con una intensidad que este nunca había visto en el sartán. Tras unos instantes, Alfred abandonó esa mirada escrutadora y volvió a ser el mismo gracioso y torpe hombrecillo de siempre. Sin embargo, Haplo no olvidaría en ningún momento de su vida la desesperada y angustiada mirada de pura soledad, tristeza y melancolía que le había lanzado su viejo amigo.

-Mejor nos vamos ya, Haplo. Esta previsto que la ceremonia empiece en seguida y no pienso ser precisamente yo quien llegue tarde a la alianza entre patryn y sartán –dijo finalmente Alfred en un tono que intentaba ser vagamente jocoso sin conseguirlo en modo alguno.

Sin esperar la respuesta de Haplo, el sartán salió de su casa a buen paso, sin sus habituales torpezas en el movimiento. No obstante, Haplo (más joven y ágil) le alcanzó a los pocos pasos. Pese a lo cual, ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra hasta que estuvieron dentro de la recién construida Catedral de la Alianza, el mayor y más bello edificio de la reconstruida Ciudad del Nexo y que ocupaba el antiguo emplazamiento del palacio de Xar, casi completamente destruido en el incendio y posterior batalla producida al poco del cierre de la Puerta de la Muerte y la llegada de los sartán al Laberinto.


	2. Capitulo 2

Vasu terminó su discurso y volvió al asiento de piedra de alto respaldo que se le había preparado en el estrado. Junto con la mayor parte de los presentes, Haplo aplaudió brevemente. En realidad, un bostezo pugnaba por salir de su boca desde hacía varios minutos. El discurso de Vasu, aunque razonable en sus contenidos había resultado tedioso y francamente monótono en boca del líder patryn. Vasu era un buen hombre, un poderoso hechicero y un sabio líder, pero carecía por completo de talento para la oratoria. A diferencia de los sartán, los jefes patryn solían ser figuras autoritarias más inclinadas a impartir ordenes cortantes que a intentar persuadir mediante el dialogo.

Cuando los aplausos concluyeron fue el turno de Baltazar, que se levantó y avanzó hacia el borde de la tarima. El antiguo nigromante no había perdido en los cuatro ciclos pasados en el Nexo ni un ápice de su capacidad para intimidar con su presencia. Al igual que todos y cada uno de los asistentes, Haplo sintió de pronto que la escrutadora mirada del sartán de Abarrach estaba fija precisamente en él.

-Sabias han sido las palabras de Vasu. No voy a decir nada que pueda ser usado para enmendarlas o descalificarlas. Tan solo voy a reafirmar aquí y ahora lo que nos ha llevado a firmar este pacto, lo que ha hecho que dos antiguos pueblos enemigos unan sus destinos hasta el día en que ninguna luz brille ya en los mundos y sobrevenga el Fin. Lo que nos ha unido hoy aquí a nosotros, sartán y patryn, ha sido el deseo o más bien la imperiosa necesidad de crearnos un hogar.

»Algunos hay entre los aquí presentes que no parecen compartir ese deseo o sentir tal necesidad. Les aconsejo que al menos tengan esto en mente: estamos encerrados en el Laberinto por toda la eternidad. Nos necesitamos los unos a los otros si queremos sobrevivir en este infierno de magia que creamos en nuestra arrogancia -dijo con voz fuerte y clara, mirando directamente a un compacto grupo de sartán de Chelestra centrado en Ramu y del que salían murmullos de protesta y miradas de claro descontento.

»Un hogar, he dicho. En ello me reafirmo. Los sartán destruimos un universo para crear otro en el que sentirnos cómodos como dioses omnipotentes y solo conseguimos a causa de ello desgracia, dolor y el colocarnos en el mismo borde del abismo. Los patryn teníais similares ambiciones y os lo quitamos todo. Os arrojamos a un mundo en el que vuestra ira y vuestro odio solo os trajeron un sufrimiento incluso superior al nuestro.

»Esa es otra de las lecciones que nuestros hijos deberán recordar a partir de este día. No somos dioses. Nunca lo fuimos y nunca lo seremos. Sí, tenemos poderes que parecen dignos de dioses. Poder para destruir y construir universos, sanar o enfermar, liberar o esclavizar... Pero ni siquiera nuestro poder combinado es absoluto. Si lo fuera todo habría sido mucho más sencillo y no estaríamos en esta situación -dijo con un audible suspiro de pesar.

»Pero ni siquiera nosotros vivimos en el mundo que elegimos, sino el que se ha escogido para nosotros. Estamos en esta situación. Sabemos que hay fuerzas más grandes que las nuestras. Debemos comprender estas y otras limitaciones como única forma de superarlas y mejorar. Pues creo que ha quedado tristemente en claro que ni siquiera somos todo lo que podríamos llegar a ser.

»Un buen amigo, ya conocido por muchos de los que nos encontramos aquí reunidos, ha acuñado una frase que refleja bien esto. Al cerrar la puerta de nuestra prisión, hemos abierto muchas ventanas. Quisimos ser dioses y ahora que la Puerta de la Muerte esta cerrada hemos liberado nuestras almas del tremendo peso que solo los dioses deberían tener que soportar.

»Y no solo nos hemos liberado a nosotros mismos. ¿Quién sabe lo que encontraremos algún día si podemos volver sin peligro a los Cuatro Reinos? Cortamos las alas durante milenios a elfos, humanos y enanos, seres "inferiores" a los que insultamos llamándoles "mensch". Ahora que les hemos librado de molestas deidades, paternales o tiránicas que al final tanto daba, quizás lleguen a ser nuestros pares. Quizás nos superen y lleguen a cimas que no podemos ni imaginar. Durante milenios, las responsabilidades divinas que decidimos usurpar nos han impedido ver un mañana, no peor, no mejor. Tan solo distinto.

»Un sabio del Mundo Antiguo, anterior incluso al Gran Desastre, dijo una vez que, por suerte, nadie puede cruzar dos veces el mismo río. Nosotros hemos intentado cruzar el mismo río una y otra vez, congelándolo con nuestra magia, pero en realidad el río ha seguido avanzando con el paso lento y seguro de un glaciar. También a nosotros nos ha acabado llegando la hora de aceptar el cambio y permitir que el río siga su curso. No podemos evitar ser arrastrados por la corriente, ignorantes de las tierras a las que nos llevará. Porque si seguimos quietos, anclados en mil ciclos de rencillas e injurias, el glaciar nos aplastará y cuando no estemos se descongelará. Ha llegado la hora del cambio, repito. Ha llegado la hora de la paz.

Ovaciones y aplausos siguieron al líder sartán mientras este volvió a su asiento. Sin embargo, Haplo vio con una mezcla de pena y rabia las caras burlonas y miradas irónicas de muchos de los pertenecientes al grupo que tan duramente había increpado Baltazar. Al girarse para volver a mirar el estrado, se fijó en la cara bondadosa y sincera de su amigo Alfred. El sartán también miraba a Ramu y sus seguidores, aunque en él no había rabia, solo lastima y una profunda tristeza. Dos gruesas lágrimas rodaban por la cara del sartán.

Haplo estaba a punto de decirle unas palabras de consuelo a su amigo cuando un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del enorme edificio. Todas las miradas convergieron en las monumentales puertas de bronce del edificio, que acababan de abrirse solemnemente. Dos figuras entraron por ella. Una era la de una mujer de pelo blanco y facciones jóvenes, totalmente vestida de negro. La otra era un hombre joven de facciones increíblemente hermosas, vestido con los ropajes más ricos imaginables. Poco tenían que ver ambas figuras salvo un brillo de eternidad en sus ojos, pero mientras que los de ella parecían despedir un resplandor dorado, los de él brillaban con un rojo sanguinolento. Donde una era sombra, la otra era oscuridad.

Tanto el Dorado como el Regio (pues talen eran ambas figuras, las máximas encarnaciones del Bien y el Mal en todos los mundos) portaban en sus manos una esfera de piedra pulida del tamaño de una cabeza humana. Según pudo observar Haplo, los colores de cada esfera se correspondían con el de su portador. Mientras el Dorado llevaba un orbe de mármol níveo, el Regio traía una bola de basalto negro como una noche sin estrellas.

Rodeados por el respetuoso silencio que se había adueñado del lugar, ambos avanzaron hasta el estrado, al que ascendieron sin titubeos. Una vez sobre la elevada plataforma, se pusieron frente a Vasu y Baltazar, a los que saludaron con sendas reverencias.

-Llego la hora del juramento –dijo sencillamente el Dorado.

-Si así va a hacerse, debe hacerse ahora –asintió con tono de voz frío el Regio, para a continuación esbozar una sonrisa de malignidad pura–. Aunque antes debemos enunciar las condiciones del pacto si ha de ser valido.

El Dorado le miró con cara de disgusto, pero acabó asintiendo y volviéndose hacia la muchedumbre empezó a hablar.

-Venimos en nombre de nuestros pueblos como testigos de este pacto de alianza y hermandad entre enemigos jurados. Estas piedras pronto se unirán en una sola que, respaldada por todo vuestro poder común será símbolo visible de este acuerdo. Aunque perezcáis, devorados por el mal desatado que rige este mundo, ni esa sombra ni ninguna otra de este mundo o cualquier otro podrá romper, mellar o aún mover ese símbolo, mientras la vida florezca aún en algún lugar.

-Pero solo si la traición no surgiese entre vosotros –intervino el Regio con un cruel tono de voz que parecía prometer que tal cosa era solo cuestión de tiempo-. Cuando aparezca y se rompan los términos del acuerdo, la esfera estallará y no podrá ser reparada nunca. El acuerdo nunca podrá volver a ocurrir y vuestros pueblos quedarán abandonados a su suerte... y a nuestras mandíbulas.

El Dorado miró a su némesis con ira y el Regio respondió con una burlona sonrisa. Durante unos instantes el choque entre ambos seres pareció inevitable, ante la vista alarmada de todos los presentes en la Catedral. Al final y aunque le llevó unos momentos, el Dorado se controló y dijo lacónicamente:

-Procedamos.

Aunque el Regio chasqueó la lengua, obviamente decepcionado, inclinó la cabeza y se puso en su lugar. Siguiendo el ritual que Zifnab había descrito con todo lujo de detalles, ambos se acercaron, extendieron los brazos e hicieron que los globos blanco y negro que portaban se tocasen. Ambos se fusionaron en una esfera gris del mismo tamaño que quedó flotando en el aire, a mitad de camino de ambos, cuando tanto el dragón de Pryan como la serpiente de Chelestra se apartaron unos pasos.

Vasu y Baltazar se levantaron de sus asientos como uno solo y se acercaron a la flotante bola gris. Sin que nadie les dijese lo que tenían que hacer, apoyaron sus manos en extremos opuestos de la esfera. Brillantes luces y cegadoras tinieblas se agitaron veloces en la masa gris, a medida que la historia de sartán y patryn se volcaba dentro de la esfera, con su carga de bien y mal que decidiría bajo cual de los Dos Principios nacería la alianza resultante de aquello.

Finalmente, un blanco cegador se impuso y oleadas de suave luz empezaron a recorrer la piedra como los latidos de un corazón. Los ojos del Regio se enrojecieron, proclamando una urgente necesidad de muerte y destrucción en masa, y la sombra que le rodeaba se hizo más espesa, en abierto desafío a la luz de la Piedra de la Unión. Solo cuando su ira se disipó un poco y recuperó algo de su cruel pose habló sin palabras al dorado, con el más infernal de los odios en sus ojos y un tono de amenaza que fue percibido por todos los presentes y que hizo que muchos cayeran al suelo de rodillas, pura y simplemente aplastados por el peso de la desesperación absoluta.

-Has triunfado, prima. Tú Principio se ha impuesto. Pero te recuerdo que aún quedan muchas batallas por librar. Te prometo que te destruiré por esto, aunque no antes de que este pacto sea roto y su recuerdo extirpado de la Creación.

-Amenazas en vano. Estamos en medio de una tregua y en presencia de la Onda. No se admiten disputas entre los Principios mediante la fuerza en presencia de la Onda, ¿hace falta que te lo recuerde? –respondió sin que le temblará la voz el Dorado.

-Sea. La tregua es sagrada. Tú y tus patéticos protegidos tenéis hasta medianoche para celebrarlo. Después seguirá la guerra, como siempre seguirá, hasta mi victoria final –reconoció la serpiente, y sin una palabra más se desvaneció.

La partida del Regio fue como si un enorme peso hubiera sido retirado de encima de todos los presentes. Los que se habían derrumbado se levantaron, intentando conservar restos de dignidad, y se enjugaron con prontitud las lágrimas. Mientras tanto, el Dorado sonriendo con dulzura y una pizca de traviesa satisfacción ante la ira del Regio, había apartado a Ramu y a Baltazar de la reluciente Piedra de la Unión.

Aunque ambos dirigentes se apartaron sin resistencia, la reluciente piedra parecía seguir obrando su influjo sobre ellos, pues sus miradas seguían fijas en ella y así siguieron, apartados del mundo que les rodeaba, durante un largo rato, como si sostener lo que durante un infinito instante había parecido la fuente de todo el poder del Universo no fuera algo dentro de los límites de meros mortales.

No obstante, el dragón en forma de mujer no pareció preocuparse en demasía por el estado de ambos. Tras una rápida y fugaz mirada a ambos se volvió hacia la audiencia una vez más. Allí con voz potente y los brazos abiertos, como un mesías del Antiguo Mundo, arrancó con su voz cargada de bondad y alegría la inquietud y desanimo sembradas por las crueles palabras del Regio.

-Esta hecho. Sartán y patryn de todos los mundos sois desde hoy un solo pueblo. La brecha se ha cerrado y los rencores que manchaban vuestras almas han sido eclipsados por la luz de esta alianza. Nunca antes había habido un juramento tan sagrado como este y un veredicto tan digno de celebración como este. Pocos habrá en el futuro. Mirad la luz de esta piedra en los días más inciertos del mañana. Esta luz será vuestro faro en la noche más negra. Esta luz es vuestro destino final, un destino que tendréis que ganaros con vuestros actos cada día, pero que acabará haciendo de este mundo un lugar más dichoso y feliz. Aunque a muchos no os lo parezca, hoy es un día de alegría y celebración, de paz y amor. Un día de todo lo que alimenta a mi estirpe y nos hace fuertes. Haceos también vosotros fuertes en el amor antes que en el odio a vuestros enemigos. Qué el amor crezca en vuestros corazones sin limites ni barreras y venceréis al mismo Laberinto.

Haplo, aún impresionado por los acontecimientos y aturdido por la magnitud de las fuerzas que habían sido liberadas por breves momentos, empezó a aplaudir con toda la energía de su cuerpo. Toda la Catedral de la Alianza, incluso el recalcitrante grupo de sartán de Chelestra, se llenó de aplausos atronadores. Sin embargo, el Dorado pidió silencio con los brazos extendidos y siguió hablando.

-Los hay que merecen más este reconocimiento que yo. Hoy es el día de uno que durante mucho tiempo ha luchado por reunir las ramas divididas de su pueblo. Uno que ha cumplido con éxito una larga y dura misión y que se ha ganado un descanso. Una pequeña tristeza para los que le conocemos en medio de la felicidad de este día –explicó con un atisbo de pena en los ojos el dragón-. ¿Te importaría entrar, amigo y maestro?

Sartán y patryn se giraron a una hacia las puertas aún abiertas de la Catedral. Recortadas contra la luz que entraba por ellas había dos nuevas figuras. Una de ellas, con un aspecto parecido al de un vagabundo apaleado, respondió a la pregunta del Dorado en tono infantil y alegre:

-Por supuesto que sí, tía Em. Pero antes tengo que despedirme del Espantapájaros y del Hombre de Hojalata. Y de la Bruja Buena del Norte y de los Monos Alados y de unos cuantos más. ¿Me acompañas, Toto?

Con un suspiro salido más de la costumbre que de verdadera exasperación, la otra figura (más alta y atlética que la de su acompañante) asintió en silencio y entró en la Catedral de la Mano de su señor. Zifnab y "su" dragón se encaminaron hacia Alfred, Marit y Haplo.


	3. Capitulo 3

El inmensamente poderoso, ocasionalmente brillante y definitivamente loco sartán, quien lo mismo se creía el poder supremo del Universo que una tierna muchachita de un lugar del Antiguo Mundo llamado Kansas, se acercó a los tres lentamente, sin prisas, mientras silbaba una cancioncilla que Haplo tenía la sensación de haber oído antes. ¿En Pryan tal vez? Sí, se respondió al ver la ligera expresión de fastidio en la cara humana del dragón. Era la música de una canción de taberna élfica que Zifnab había fingido usar para controlar a su dragón.

Aquella representación había tenido un toque de genialidad. Especialmente la del dragón, que había fingido oscilar entre un ridículo servilismo y una ferocidad carnicera. La de Zifnab había tenido menos mérito. Solo había tenido que fingirse loco del todo, lo cual no resultaba demasiado difícil para un chiflado de remate... Aunque el viejo sartán y su dragón se las habían apañado para dársela con queso a un montón de mensch y a cierto patryn obsesionado con la idea de ser identificado por sus enemigos los sartán, de los que entonces aún no conocía su destino. Pues bien, un sartán (loco, para más inri) le había reconocido como patryn antes incluso de verle por primera vez y a pesar de las precauciones de Haplo, Zifnab se las había apañado para tomarle el pelo y manejarle como si fuera un juguete. Sí, la de aquel sartán era una locura peculiarmente lúcida.

A pesar de lo inadecuado de la situación, una sonrisa asomó a sus labios al recordar su más bien patético papel de marioneta durante su viaje por Pryan. Mientras Haplo rememoraba hechos pasados, el desastrado mago llegó hasta ellos. Como prueba de su locura peculiarmente lúcida, cuando se fijo en los tres (la figura alta y musculosa de Haplo cerca de su atractiva y amada esposa Marit, con el bueno de Alfred en un discreto segundo plano), sus ojos brillaron bajo el ala de su sombrero de punta torcida de una forma muy especial. Un brillo sin relación con magia alguna, aparte de cuanto mágico haya en la alegría y la inocencia. No obstante, no había demasiada lucidez en la aflautada e infantil voz con que les preguntó en su susurro:

—Qué hacéis todos aquí, amigos? Esto parece una fiesta, pero creo que esperáis a alguien... ¿Estáis esperando a alguien importante? No puede ser el Emperador Palpatine... acaba de irse. Debe de tener a medio hacer otra Estrella de la Muerte. Tampoco puede ser el Doctor No. ¿El doctor Sí, quizás? —fue diciendo sin que Haplo ni nadie supiese en ningún momento a quienes correspondían tales nombres—. ¡Ah! ¡YA SÉ! ¡Estáis esperando al Mago de Oz! –gritó de pronto con una risita infantil, a la que Haplo no pudo evitar unirse.

—Si están esperando a un poderoso mago, señor, pero debo insistir en que te des prisa. El mago debe llegar muy pronto para hablar ante toda esta gente y tienes que haberte despedido ya de estos compañeros para cuando el mago llegue —dijo el dragón de Pryan con tono severo.

—Vaale, esta bien, Toto. No seas aguafiestas. Si va a venir un mago por aquí, ya habrá bastantes aguafiestas sueltos... Estos magos. Siempre refunfuñando y mandando, como el pesado de Gandalf y ese flacucho de Raist... —rezongó en respuesta Zifnab a su dragón mientras miraba a Haplo a los ojos—. Bueno, Hombre de Hojalata, deja de reírte. Toto cree que hablamos para la Historia y que el Día de Mañana se podrían ofender si descubren que por aquí nos reíamos mientras hacíamos cosas importantes. O sea, que el Día de Mañana, el mundo va a estar lleno de Pedantes Insufribles En fin... —añadió con un suspiro, antes de seguir hablando.

»Sabes, creo que al final no estáis esperando al Mago de Oz. Debe de ser otro mago. Tú querías llegar a la Ciudad de las Esmeraldas para tener un corazón bueno y generoso. No es que lo necesitarás, pero al final tuvimos que darte un empujoncito en la dirección adecuada. No te tortures demasiado. Metiste mucho la pata al principio, hiciste bastante daño, pero tenía que pasar. Y al final ayudaste a mejorar lo que te encontraste al llegar. Que las pesadillas no te torturen, amigo mío. Los remordimientos no tienen cabida en alguien como tú. Y no te preocupes por Xar. Estoy seguro de que al final comprendió el porque de tu lucha. Si quieres le llevó recuerdos de tu parte. No creo que tarde mucho en verle —aseguró mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Haplo

»En cuanto a ti, pequeña, poco tengo que decirte. Ayuda a este muchacho. Se hace el duro, pero en el fondo va a necesitar mucho amor para dejar de ser un solitario. Búscale algo que le ocupe las manos y la cabeza sin riesgo. Nada de andar por ahí exterminando caodines en masa o discutir con Alfred acerca del sentido de la vida toda la noche. Si se atreve a hacerlo, oblígale a encargarse a mano de las labores de la casa. Con ocho críos te aseguro que se le pasará pronto la melancolía. Y si aún así reincide, no te preocupes que ya me enteraré y le enviaré a Murdock y a M.A. a hacerle una visita. Tan solo una cosa más, querida. Cuéntales cuentos sobre el chiflado de Zifnab a tus pequeños, ¿te importará? Me haría muy feliz ser algo más que una nota a pie de pagina en una enciclopedia —le dijo a Marit a continuación, con ojos en los que asomaban las lagrimas.

»Y a ti, mi sesudo y torpe Espantapájaros. ¿Qué te voy a contar que no te hayas dicho tú mismo? Tengo que decirte que el León Cobarde se va a enfadar contigo. El valor era para Él, no para ti. Tú querías un cerebro, aunque parece que al final no necesitabas el cerebro y sí el valor. Bueno. No te preocupes. Ya hablaré con él y le diré que ha sido una confusión y tú... tú dile que te lo confiscaron en el aeropuerto y se acabó el problema —terminó estrechando con fuerza la mano de Alfred.

Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Finalmente ellos y el resto del auditorio habían acabado entendiendo el significado de las palabras del Dorado, que seguía esperando junto a la radiante Piedra de la Unión y a los aún en trance Baltazar y Vasu, y de la emotiva despedida que acababa de dedicarles Zifnab. A pesar de sus rarezas y su destacado papel en el cierre de la Puerta de la Muerte, Zifnab había llegado a ser una figura muy querida por muchos de los habitantes del Nexo (especialmente en el caso de los más chiquitines) y de pronto la Catedral parecía pequeña para contener las emociones intensas y, en ciertos casos, contradictorias que inundaban las mentes de los presentes.

—Señor... —dijo una vez más el dragón.

—Sí, vamos ya —respondió de mala gana el sartán mientras soltaba la mano del confundido Alfred y se dirigía en silencio hacia el estrado, flanqueado por miradas de comprensión, cariño y pena. Solo una mirada reflejaba algo distinto, un profundo desprecio y un odio aún mayor. Como alertado por un sexto sentido, Zifnab se paró en seco y se volvió hacia la fuente de esa mirada. Al identificar la fuente, soltó un bufido de hartazgo y mal humor.

—Ramu, claro. Tú y el Regio debéis ser los únicos seres en toda la Creación capaces de odiar en este momento y en este lugar. Tu padre comprendió al final y al menos tuvo la mala excusa de hacer lo que hizo en nombre de lo que creía un bien mayor, pero tú, tú vas camino de convertirte en una triste parodia de dios justiciero y vengador, pero sin justicia por la que cometer venganza.

—No te atrevas a hablar de mi padre, traidor. Primero intentaste impedir la Separación. Te opusiste a un universo perfecto y en orden. Después no quisiste enviar a nuestros enemigos a un reformatorio en justo pago por sus aborrecibles crímenes. Dejaste morir a mi padre en las mazmorras de Abarrach y después con la ayuda de tus... aliados me engañaste y me hiciste acudir con mi pueblo aquí, para obligarnos a unirnos a nuestros antiguos enemigos para usarnos como marionetas en esa guerra que libran contra las serpientes dragón —respondió o más bien gritó Ramu en respuesta, mientras el Dorado y el acompañante de Zifnab agitaban sus cabezas en gesto de pesar, aunque algunos murmullos aislados de asentimiento surgieron de entre los sartán más cercanos al consejero.

—No voy a enzarzarme ahora en una disputa contigo, Ramu. Mi destino me aguarda. Pero se consciente de que esa actitud te llevará a la ruina. Es posible que os llevé a todos a la ruina. No tengo más que decirte. Adiós, Ramu. Lamento que no te parezcas más a tu madre.

Sin hacer caso de la mirada recriminatoria y colérica de Ramu, Zifnab reanudó la marcha hacia la palestra. Sin embargo, en vez de subir por los escalones que permitían el ascenso a la plataforma, miró alarmado a uno y otro lado, como buscando algo.

—Lo he perdido. No puedo hacerlo. Tengo que encontrarlo —dijo como para si mismo mientras se ponía de rodillas y con la nariz pegada el suelo parecía husmear el rastro de algo.

—Tienes el sombrero sobre tu cabeza, señor. En cuanto a los zapatos rojos, Dorothy los perdió al volver del país de Oz, pero eso no importa, porque ahora tienes que ser Zifnab. Tan solo una última vez más, amigo. Una vez más y todo habrá terminado —dijo con tono desgraciado el dragón.

Al oír la voz del dragón, Zifnab se levantó del suelo, dándole la espalda al dragón. Cuando se giró para mirar a los ojos del que había sido su amigo, compañero y apoyo durante milenios, la locura había abandonado por completo su mirada. El sartán intentó decir algo varias veces, pero las palabras parecían incapaces de salir de su boca.

—Tengo miedo —consiguió murmurar al fin—. Tanto miedo como durante... durante...

—Lo sé, amigo. Todos teméis a la muerte. Pero tú, más que nadie, sabes que esa sombra es falsa, un irracional temor. En parte gracias a ti, un destino mejor os aguarda más allá de las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Durante la Separación pediste un deseo, pero se te concedieron dos. El segundo fue la promesa de que nunca volverías a estar solo. Yo te acompañaré todo el camino. Tú solo tendrás que dar solo el último paso. Un poco de valor y todo acabará, amigo y señor.

Aunque la cara del mago se arrugó en una mueca de angustia y sus labios palidecieron por la tensión, finalmente asintió y con los ojos cerrados y apoyándose torpemente en el caballero albino de negros ropajes en que se había transformado el dragón de Pryan, subió hasta el estrado. Allí abrió los ojos y su mirada se cruzó con la del Dorado.

En ese momento, pareció recuperar el aplomo y se volvió hacia todos los asistentes. Cuando habló su voz era firme, segura y enérgica, sin rastro de la debilidad que le había asaltado momentos antes o de los incomprensibles referencias que salpicaban sus delirios.

—Hola, mis niños. Estoy aquí para despedirme de vosotros. Este es mi último paso. Mis últimas palabras de este lado de la Muerte y por tanto os rogaría un poco de atención. Después podéis escupir cuando oigáis cualquiera de mis nombres o reverenciar mi recuerdo, que poco me va a importar. Pero en estos últimos momentos y después de todo lo que he pasado para conseguir alcanzar este momento, exijo un poco de respeto y de atención.

»Acabo de caer en la cuenta de que soy el ser vivo más viejo que existe. Más incluso que los venerables aquí presentes. Ellos y sus contrapartidas malignas nacieron con el nefasto error al que conocemos como la Separación, pero yo soy el más viejo de los sartán supervivientes de los que vivíamos en aquella época. Más viejo en años y mucho más viejo en vida, pues cuando vosotros habéis tenido que confiaros al sueño de la magia para sobrevivir, yo he seguido viviendo y sufriendo a lo largo de estos siglos interminables. Baltazar hablaba antes de cargas que no están hechas para mortales y si las vuestras fueron pesadas, os aseguró que la mía lo ha sido bastante más. Aspiro a que hagáis buen uso de mi sacrificio.

»Quizás en beneficio de los patryn que aún no conocen mi historia, de los sartán de Abarrach y aquellos jóvenes de Chelestra cuyos mayores les ocultaron su pasado deba decir algo acerca de mi pasado. Me conocéis por el nombre de Zifnab, aunque el nombre rúnico bajo el que nací es Darlum, el Caminante en mi lengua sartán. Viví en el Antiguo Mundo y formé parte del Consejo de los Siete. Fui el único que se atrevió a desafiar a Samah, mientras el noble líder del Consejo les metía el miedo en el cuerpo a mis compañeros hasta que logró que aceptasen la Separación de los Mundos. Ese día dije que somos como gotas de agua en el océano que al movernos en la misma dirección formamos mareas, corrientes y olas. A pesar de mi oposición al plan, Samah no se atrevió a enviarme al Laberinto junto con los sartán a los que había tildado de herejes y los derrotados patryn. La captura de los patryn y las purgas intestinas nos habían costado mucha sangre y mucho poder. El Consejo de los Siete estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de que incluso con todo el poder sartán acumulado en la Séptima Puerta la Separación pudiera salir mal. Aunque fui depuesto, mi poder era grande y respetado y no permitieron a nuestro líder condenarme al Laberinto.

»Creo que ni siquiera mis colegas en su momento de máximo terror hubieran estado dispuestos a seguir adelante con el plan si hubieran sabido las consecuencias que traería eso. Pero no las sabían y siguieron adelante. Todas las gotas se movieron con todas sus fuerzas en la misma dirección y provocaron un maremoto. Yo había logrado escapar de las garras de Samah, de la antigua ciudad que los sartán habíamos hecho nuestro hogar en el Antiguo Mundo, un lugar de gran belleza llamado Roma.

»Pero no pude escapar del poder liberado a través de la Séptima Puerta. Vi a los desgraciados mensch a los que había tratado de ayudar morir a miles. La tierra se agrietaba y escupía fuego, los cielos se tornaron negros... Hay dos palabras en lenguas antiguas que definen bien lo que fue la Separación: Apocalipsis, el Final, y Armagedon, la Última Batalla. Mientras mis semejantes destruían el mundo, gracias a mi magia fui capaz de protegerme momentáneamente, hasta que fui el último ser sobre un mundo moribundo.

»Allí, en medio de la soledad más espantosa que nunca haya conocido ser alguno, tuve de un tiempo para reflexionar en el pasado de sartán y patryn. Ambos pueblos descendemos de un tronco común, aunque nuestra magia, nuestras lenguas y nuestro mismo aspecto se ha diferenciado con los años. Eso era algo sabido pero no admitido. Todo lo más, los sartán reconocíamos en nuestros enemigos una rama aberrante de sartán desviados. Mientras la destrucción proseguía imparable y el grito de millones de muertos aún zumbaba en mis oídos, juré que si salía de aquel infierno en que habían convertido la Tierra, no descansaría hasta reunir a patryn y sartán en un solo pueblo para evitar que por odio volviesen a cometer un error de tal magnitud.

»No esperaba respuesta a mis súplicas. Entonces ni siquiera yo creía en la existencia de un poder superior al de la magia rúnica de nuestros pueblos, pero como descubrí entonces estaba equivocado. La esencia misma del Bien y del Mal presentes en el mundo adquirieron la facultad de manifestarse físicamente en el mismo momento de la Separación. Me concedieron la oportunidad de llevar a cabo mi deseo. Me dieron poder superior al que nunca nadie de nuestro pueblo haya tenido y la inmortalidad hasta el día en que mi misión quedará cumplida. También me concedieron el don de la locura, gracias al que pude sobrevivir llevando en mi interior la angustiosa carga de lo visto durante la Separación.

»Mientras el mundo acababa de deshacerse bajo mis pies y la creación de Ariano, Pryan, Abarrach y Chelestra comenzaba, fui llevado al Laberinto. Gracias a mi recién adquirido poder logré cruzarlo en pocos años, en compañía del que desde entonces ha sido mi compañero inseparable —siguió tras una mirada de profunda gratitud a su amigo el dragón.

»Pronto se me hizo patente que el Laberinto daba alarmantes muestras de desgobierno, aunque aún no había revelado toda la malignidad de la que ahora hace gala. Logré llegar al Nexo antes que ningún otro de los prisioneros de este mundo y tras una corta estancia en la que dejé atrás libros con los que esperaba la justa ira de los patryn se aplacará al ver la grandeza y armonía del plan sartán, abandoné este mundo. Pronto descubrí el problema: las encarnaciones del Mal puro habían seguido a Samah al hermoso mundo de Chelestra y el Consejo de los Siete después de deshacerse de la Séptima Puerta no se habían atrevido a exponer a los Reinos Separados a la infección que eran las serpientes dragón. Aunque el problema fue diagnosticado correctamente, el tratamiento fue desastroso. En lugar de intentar combatir los graves fallos de la Separación mediante la suma de poderes, Samah debilitó aún más a los sartán aislándolos en mundos incompletos en los que tuvieron que luchar por la mera supervivencia, recurriendo para ello a estrategias demenciales o simplemente desesperadas como la nigromancia en Abarrach o la creación de los titanes en Pryan.

»En fin, el resto es historia conocida. Samah logró congelar (en todos los sentidos) a las serpientes dragón en los océanos de Chelestra y yo y mis aliados permanecimos a la espera en Pryan, mientras la situación en los Reinos Separados se agravaba y la locura del Laberinto degeneraba, creando el caldo de cultivo para la aparición de Xar. La Puerta de la Muerte, el previsto paso entre los mundos, estuvo muy cerca de hacer honor a su nombre al permanecer cerrada tanto tiempo. Xar al decidir explorar los Reinos Elementales desencadenó involuntariamente una cadena de acontecimientos que nos han llevado al presente y al cumplimiento de mi tan ansiado objetivo.

»Y ya esta. No ha sido tan malo, creo yo. También en esto he sido afortunado. He sido uno de los pocos hombres que han leído su panegírico. Os recomiendo la experiencia. Os aseguro que da que pensar... Y ya me voy. Hora de devolver lo que se me dio. Adiós. Good Bye. Arrivederci. Sayonara.

Sin más palabras y tras una arcaica reverencia sartán de respeto hacia el Dorado, un apretón de manos a "su" dragón y una mirada de despedida al atento público, apoyó sus manos sobre la Piedra de la Unión. Su cuerpo pareció brillar levemente y ese brillo se unió al de la piedra, que aumento su luminosidad. En ese instante, Zifnab apartó las manos y retrocedió varios pasos, con respiración irregular y jadeante.

—Y así termina todo y una parte de mí os acompañará siempre —dijo débilmente, antes de agregar con una sonrisa picara—. Me... encanta que los planes... salgan bien.

Y tras pronuciar estas palabras se desplomó sobre el suelo y exhaló su último suspiro.


End file.
